Different Flames Same Fire
by LovePrism
Summary: Six different Cahills. Six different opinions about fire.  My entry for the Madrigal Prompt.


**A/N: Hey! I know I haven't written too much this summer, but I've been insanely busy. Like today, I had to get up at five and run errands. Fun. This is my entry for the Madrigal Prompt fire. It's six different poems showing how the different Cahills think about fire. See if you can guess who is which one! (They're all super obvious!)**

* * *

><p>It <em><span>stole my parents<span>_ in the dead of night.  
>It gave Isabel <em><span>satisfaction<span>_.  
>It stole <em><span>all we had left<span>_ of Grace.

It _rose to my cheeks_ when I saw Ian.  
>It burst in my heart when <em><span>Ian kissed me<span>_.  
>It <em><span>tore my stomach<span>_ when Ian left me to die.

It courses _through my veins_ whenever I think of Ian.  
>It <em><span>burns<span>_ my heart whenever I think of what Ian did.  
>It took Irina as she <em><span>sacrificed herself<span>_ for us.

It _warms_ my whole body as I sit by it with Dan,  
>Wondering how something <em><span>so <span>__comforting_ to others,  
>Can cause <em><span>so much pain<span>_ to me.

**I hate it.**

* * *

><p><em>It tears through my body,<br>_Sending me on a natural high.

_It beats down on me from above,  
><em>Making me drip with sweat.

_It blocks my brain of all thought,  
><em>Bringing me an escape.

_It hurts weaker others,  
><em>Making me superior.

_It sends up the shot from the gun,  
><em>Starting the race I know I'll win.

_It can be compared to me,  
><em>Taking down anything in its way.

_It licks the air as we camp,  
><em>Giving us all a pleasant warmth.

_It does so much good,  
><em>Outweighing the destruction.

**I love it.**

* * *

><p>I don't care that it relates to my branch's symbol.<br>All it's ever done for me is harm.

The museum  
><em>Harsh horrible pain.<em>

The hospital  
><em>Slow agonizing recovery.<em>

Afterwards  
><em>Wretched endless headaches.<em>

I don't want to seem selfish in my feelings,  
>It's harmed others too.<p>

Ted  
><em>Exploding blinding pain.<em>

Amy and Dan  
><em>Blazing early goodbye.<em>

Irina  
><em>Loving family sacrifice.<em>

There is only one possible feeling I can have for it,

**I hate it.**

* * *

><p><em><span>It<span>_ hurts, it harms, some think of it as bad.  
>It warms, it burns, with ultimate pleasure.<br>I choose the second, for it makes me glad.  
>It brings me joy that I cannot measure.<p>

_Up_ on the stage I sing to screaming fans,  
>And everywhere I go, they show their love.<br>With passion in their hearts, they clap their hands,  
>And shout that I am sent from up above.<p>

_The_ fans would die to get to see the Wiz.  
>It warms my heart to see the shawties smile.<br>Without them I would be kicked from the biz.  
>They make the difficult days seem worthwhile.<p>

_The_ love, it burns in them and into me.  
>The Wizard is the best person to be.<p>

**I love it.**

* * *

><p><em>It has taken many millions of lives,<br>_Of that I am most certain.

_However, there is one that it took,  
><em>That I can never forgive.

_She died with honor,  
><em>But that doesn't make her death any less painful.

_It tore me apart and burned my insides,  
><em>As I knew she would be meeting her flaming end.

_So many things never said,  
><em>So many thoughts left unspoken.

_I remember  
><em>The bowl of bibimbap that we shared.

_I remember  
><em>So many millions of things about her.

_What would she have remembered  
><em>About me?

_If I could go back,  
><em>I would tell her.

_She would know  
><em>That my heart burns for her.

_I would be the one  
><em>To love her.

_I would be the one  
><em>To sacrifice myself, so that she could live.

_It is such a horrible thing,  
><em>Taking innocent lives far too soon.

_That is why_

**I hate it.**

* * *

><p>Burning.<br>I relish it.  
>I remember the relish that burned.<p>

Awesome.  
>Feeling the food's pleasant flame.<br>It burns your throat, your mouth, your stomach.

Short.  
>So many foods, so little time.<br>So many spicy delicacies left to try, how can I try them all?

Thanks.  
>Amy and Dan, the kiddos.<br>If it weren't for them, I wouldn't know about so many foods!

One.  
>How I feel.<p>

**I love it.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! It was Amy, any Holt, Ned, Jonah, Alistair, Nellie.**


End file.
